


#琴声如诉2

by Kellerei



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellerei/pseuds/Kellerei





	#琴声如诉2

白敬亭飞快在他嘴唇上啄一啄，刘昊然岿然不动。他眼角先泛起急色，搂上刘昊然脖子来了个狠的，舌尖不停研摹那对挺括的唇瓣，献媚似地请予通过。刘昊然笑的时候唇角扯起来，白敬亭贴得这样紧，势必体会到，恼得捏他后膀子肉。对方笑得更厉害了，这下令他趁虚可入，如愿撞到一颗张扬的小虎牙。他亲得争气，那握优柔的腰肢也快要给他拧周转了，刘昊然余光瞥见都害怕，托着白敬亭屁股把他赶到自己腿上。白敬亭跨坐他，背部着琴，来势汹汹地捧住刘昊然脑袋，尝过蜜的嘴总算吐出金与玉：“我以为你不肯见我了。”

“那可巧了，我以为是你不想见我。”

“我是记得你还有两节课。”

“光记得这个了。”刘昊然掐住他大腿根，一点没轻重，白敬亭差点把他踢开。“就没想想我，嗯？”

该想他什么、又如何作想，白敬亭尽管不说话，也禁不住都在脑海里一二推敲过。有个夜晚的往事被他们共同封缄进秘密的宝石盒子，刘昊然临走前只抽了他一半作为挂念，而现在他要来收取另外的。白敬亭伸手拉过刘昊然的手，未容分说便往自己底下摸，饶是灵通如后者亦为此愣住了好几秒：那里面未着一物，只有一滩湿淋淋的沼。

“我自己弄的……”这证明他想了。

刘昊然感到一阵目眩。难怪他今天着急了，经不起逗。难怪一直像在为什么紧张。拿这办法来对付一个聪明学生，自己也觉得过，真不好意思主动说；只好独自怀揣一洞淫色的宝藏，始终不安，等待刘昊然快点来发现他。在此以前还要教课，假装认真，耐着性子听完他傻瓜一样的炫耀。想象白敬亭就这样夹着后面坐在这里一个下午，在他之前还有别的学生——没有穿内裤，旁边坐着不是他的人。刘昊然哑着嗓子问：“要是我真的没来怎么办呢？”

白敬亭垂眉敛眼地侧过头去，“随便怎么办。”天底下怎么会有这么坏的老师？他根本不配做。

刘昊然扯掉他的裤子，不能完全扯完，只匆匆拽掉一根裤脚，足够露出两瓣真空的臀，因为白而显出冻青般的颜色。他盯住白敬亭，迫自不受那嘴唇鲜艳的唆使，誓死贯彻诺言：如果想要，必须自己来向他拿。白敬亭咬着牙，狙击清楚地瞄准刘昊然的牛仔裤纽扣和拉链，小心避开那个鼓胀的凶物，连着外层一同把最里面的防线拉下来。他们愈这样衣衫完整地做事，愈显得不堪。刘昊然领教过一回白敬亭的手活，如今重温仍未能抗免，报复似地探进他毛衣底下玩弄平薄的胸口，而另一只手掰开他的屁股，埋指搅动那个潮湿的洞穴。这又是新的未解之谜——那种紧根本像从未被使用过；可分明那样深谙地吮附着手指，告诉刘昊然它可以容纳更多的、更糟糕的，不必担心弄坏。白敬亭究竟用了什么东西来做那场前戏，吃个手指也发出这种声音，嗓子里仿佛有昆虫振翅，不住地发痒才非得呻吟。他自有他的本领，不是真的打算让刘昊然在他手里好过，一感到临界便动作迟钝下来，换用自己前端轻轻推顶；刘昊然被白敬亭玩于股玩于掌，硬得几乎发痛，手头更加狠心地挖掘他的新秘境。你来我往，磨人的、被人磨的，双双不得超生。

白敬亭恨恨地咬了口刘昊然的鼻尖：“你到底进不进来？”

刘昊然这才舍得把手指抽出来，故作好整以暇，有一搭没一搭地蹭着湿热的穴口开解兽心。“我是让你这么说话的？”

白敬亭整个重量撑在他和钢琴上，四肢堂皇无用，不能自己上手把刘昊然一口吃掉。只得主动将腰挺得更薄：“我、我想要你插进来……”想得快疯了。

刘昊然伶俐地露齿一笑，有种不合时宜的秀气，叫人不敢想他是正要实施一场入侵。他扶着阴茎进入白敬亭，简直畅通无阻，要不是他们那样刻意相持，早就应该有这么舒服。相比之下白敬亭还处在暂时的反应期里，不会有人完完全全适宜这个：被一根铁棍反复捅进身体。隐隐的痛楚和被填充撑满的酸胀感同时在他的外廓底下蔓延，宛如浑身被重塑了一层肌肤。他抓瞎似地找可以着力的事物，手肘猛然向后按住键盘，钢琴瞬间响起不成调的乱音。刘昊然一下一下操着他，竟分神联想了一番：“像‘苹果落地’。”

白敬亭张嘴不能成句，只好在心里下判词：刘昊然实在算不上温柔。但他又的确是个好学生，无论方方面面，不必太久就摸到了这回事的窍门，明白他老师的体内存在一个精巧的开关，只要碰到就能引发汹涌的海潮。白敬亭有猜想过吗？在他的帮凶之下刘昊然所获赦的、那些自由的午夜，曾从多少个青春梦回里肖想过这具深陷欲情的身躯，比处子更处子——刘昊然很早开始就已经不惮于承认自己是个烂人——也比娼妓更娼妓。他的探索卓有成效：尽管白敬亭的表情还没从隐忍当中回过甘来，腰侧那块受制于另一人把控的肌肉俨然呈现出一种动情的痉挛。刘昊然在他毛衣下头那只手揉搓着一侧乳粒，捏起来挠刮两下，又放下去，又捏起来，耐心等待他再次情难自已地漏出喘息，抬颌亲亲那枚血钻镶缀在新鲜银器表面似的勾人喉结：“舒不舒服？”

白敬亭努力回应他：“嗯、嗯……”不过，“还想——”

刘昊然从善如流，自己站起身，向琴凳借力将人半托举住，把白敬亭完全放在钢琴上。突然的变换让白敬亭受了个小小惊吓，被几近操开的后穴骤然收紧；刘昊然头皮发麻，不得不艰难地拔出来一遭，压一压射精的冲动，又攀折起白敬亭一条腿，再次撞击进去。这一次他稍微调整了角度，从而更好地抵达白敬亭深处那个隐秘柔软的核，像精准调校一台亟待演奏的敏感的乐器。白敬亭体温不断升高，后背不停摩擦着黑白键，听见琴声昂贵而不堪重负的质难，但彻底来不及痛。他像一座城，在刘昊然不停攻歼下即将霍然失守，快感迭起的同时危机四伏。警报声不出意外地叫嚣起来，那个对他而言尤为特殊的警报声，似近忽远，白敬亭举起双手捂住耳朵。

刘昊然只消一眼就了然，挪自己的手去替他的手：“又是电话？”

“没事……”他感觉刘昊然为此稍稍顿住，可正是紧要关头，“你别停啊……”

“……什么别停？老师，话要讲清楚。”

不知道害羞了。白敬亭现在什么都敢说：“操我。”

刘昊然抓住他的腿根向上顶他，深得恐怖，不能再深了；这完全是犯罪。白敬亭被硬生生顶出生理泪来，爽得眼前反白，真像雪盲，叫声自己听都以为是哑的。甚至意识不到什么时候射的精，射在了刘昊然的衣服上，一块稀释过的牛奶似的污渍，因为玩自己时已经有过一回。高潮的残留还在，还没有结束，刘昊然早已不顾忌他感受，抽插变得更浅而快，之前给白敬亭当过一次玩具，现在换他来——他两个真是一块儿烂，烂得公平。所幸还记得是要射到外面，千钧一刹退了出去，旋即一把掀起白敬亭的衣摆，尽数恶意地捋在他绷紧的小腹上。

白敬亭只剩骂两个字的力气：“变态。”

刘昊然欣然受之，“总比在你钢琴上好吧。”他这么自恋的人不会嫌弃自个儿的东西，像小狗清理毛发那样舔干净了手指，又闻了闻肚子上白敬亭的气味，然后摸摸他的耳朵。

他小声问：“刚才那样是不是就听不到了？”

白敬亭愣了半刻，点着头说：“是听不到了。”他迅速地眨了两下眼睛。有一滴刚刚盛在眼眶里未及流的眼泪却恰恰因此坠落下来，像一颗经途暴雨而姗姗到迟的流星。


End file.
